


My Big Brother

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Series 5 Episode 14, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, The Sin-Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: This is an extended version of the conversation between Thea and Oliver at the end of S5 E14.





	

“Right now, I’m really worried about my baby sister.”

“Listen Ollie, I acted impulsively with Susan because I don’t like her and it was wrong and I’m sorry but there’s really nothing to be worried about.” She sat across from him, laid back in her chair arms folded neatly over her lap plastering on a standard smile.

“I’m not so sure that’s true Speedy.” That name. He’d always use it so soothingly, even when he was teasing her when they were little, even when he was angry at her there was a drop of sympathy only reserved for her.

“Honestly Ollie I’m fine.” She knew he could see right through her. Whatever he’d learned in the five years he was away it included lie detection. Though thinking back he’d always had some inkling about her, when she was excited, upset, annoyed or alone; he always knew what she was feeling.

“Work with me Thea please.” He pleaded but Thea made no move to spill her feelings out to him. They were far too alike now after all they’d been through together. “Don’t make me send Rene up here.” The threat confused her as she stood up in her chair.

“And what would he do exactly?” She questioned suddenly very defensive of what her brother had in mind.

“If I told him you were gossiping about how you liked him to my secretary then maybe he’d ask you on a date.” Thea relaxed and chuckled resting her head on her hand eyeing Ollie from across the desk. “Seriously though, I could get him.” He gestured to the door and made to get up when Thea quickly jumped from her desk pulling him away from the door.

“No Ollie! Don’t!” She laughed in hysterical desperation to thwart Rene’s advances.

“Okay, okay I won’t.” Oliver grinned and brushed his suit off. She pushed him lightly onto his chair and this time sat in the chair next to him. “However, you need to tell me what’s going on.” He had to come back to the serious topic and Thea forced herself to the back of the chair tightly constricting her arms around herself.

“Ollie please-”

“Hey, aren’t we siblings?” His large hands came to pry hers from clenching her arms around her and covered them with his own.

“I wish you’d act more like it sometimes.” She couldn’t help but snap a little.

“What do you mean Thea? I’m always looking out for you. I gave you this job because you wanted a normal life and because I wanted to watch you have it and enjoy it.” She shook her head. He was so intelligent, so capable as the mayor and the Green Arrow but he was clueless as Ollie, her brother.

“I don’t want you to look out for me Ollie. I want you to come back to me.” He seemed to look to her to expand. She took her hands from his and moved to look out of the window. “I barely see you anymore Ollie and before you say anything about being Mayor I get it but what I don’t get is why you can’t drop the night job and be my brother again.”

“I have to save this city Thea. I thought you understood that.” He sounded so hurt by her and she wanted to clam back up and move on but she couldn’t do this any longer.

“I do Oliver. God I do understand but you’ve done it, haven’t you? You saved Starling City from Malcolm, Slade and then you saved Star City from Ra’s and Damien. You don’t need to fight anymore.” She turned tears falling from her eyes as she forcefully wiped them from her cheeks uncaring for the makeup she was smearing.

“What am I supposed to do Thea? Prometheus is still out there, trying to destroy me, trying to show me I am the killer I used to think I was and he’s succeeding.” The two were only a foot apart now. He’d always towered over her, reinforcing how she had always looked up to him.

“You have a team now Ollie! Diggle Felicity Rene Curtis. You even have another Canary! You taught all of them how to fight for Star City and they can do it. Your mission lives through them; your legacy will become them.” She sobbed but refused his comforting arms for fear she’d break down all together.

“I can’t just drop it Speedy. There’s so much bad in the world and-”

“You taught the Flash Oliver! The fastest man alive looks up to a man with a bow and arrow! You helped mold Sara and Ray into what they are now; legends. By extension Oliver you have helped to create a team of people surveying everything from other cities, history and other Earths! You are fighting the bad but it doesn’t have to be you anymore, you don’t have to fight, you can come back from the island now.” She had her hands cupping his cheeks as the sobbing subsided in the way for crashing silent tears dripping from her chin.

“Do you really think it’s time Thea?” He seemed so lost in that moment and she’d never been so in control to help him. “What about Prometheus?”

“Show Prometheus who Oliver Queen is, not who the Green Arrow is or who the Mayor is or even who the Hood is; just come home and be my big brother again…”


End file.
